Operation: IDA
by Silverflare07
Summary: Songfic to Simple Plan's 'I'd Do Anything'. After another explosive fight Numbuh 5 quits the team. Leaving a stunned and heartbroken Numbuh 1 to figure out his feelings for the quiet one before it's to late. 15


**Disclaimer: **I don't own KND. If I did there would be more 1/5 fluff and 3/4 would be together already.

**Title: **Operation: I.D.A.

**Summary: **Songfic to Simple Plan's 'I'd Do Anything'. After another explosive fight Numbuh 5 quits the team. Leaving a stunned and heartbroken Numbuh 1 to figure out his feelings for the quiet one before it's to late. 1/5

**Author: **Silverflare07

**Dedication: **To Busbuddy, who I got hooked on KND.

**Author's Note: **Ok the idea of how each KND member has a file containing his/her information I got from Operation: T.R.U.E.-L.E.A.D.U.H. OMG that fic rocks!!!! You must all go read it! (After you read this of course)

**Extra stuff: **This is what happens when I watch Codename: Kids Next Door and listen to Simple Plan at the same time...you tell me if the result is good or bad.

**Stuff you need to know:**

""-Speech

Thoughts are in _italics_

Song lyrics are in **bold**

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

Operation: I.D.A 

**_I_**_'d_

**_D_**_o_

**_A_**_nything_

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

"I AM telling you! That girl is trouble!" Abigail Lincoln aka Numbuh 5 gave her leader a harsh glare.

"Oh come on! It's not like she did it on purpose!" Nigel Uno aka Numbuh 1 defended his girlfriend, Lizzie.

"Oh right! Just like she didn't mean to mess up our other 4 missions!" She was beginning to scowl.

Numbuhs 2 (Hoagie Gilligan), 3 (Kuki Sanban), and 4 (Wally Beatles) just stood there and watched as their two leaders fought. They're heads moved from where one person stood to the other, almost like they were watching a very fascinating ping pong game. These fights were so common that the others actually found it amusing to watch as Numbuh 5's normally neat braid undid it's self. Or to watch Numbuh 1's whole head turn read in anger.

Things blew over eventually. As would this one. Everything would go back to being fine in a few days of them giving each other the cold shoulder. All in a days work for these KND operatives.

Too bad none of them knew how different this one would turn out to be.

"Listen this is the 5th mission that she has messed up!"

"She doesn't mean to! She's just over excited!"

"Over excited or not! Numbuh 1 we got a job to do and we can't do it if she keeps messin' up!"

It had been a simple enough mission. Infiltrate the Delightful Children's home and steal the plans for their new giant, deadly robot. Should have been a piece of cake for Sector V, Numbuhs 1-5.

Should have been...but wasn't. 

Lizzie had decided that, yet again, she would accompany the team to help and be able to spend more time with her 'Nigey'. And, yet again, she had managed to blow their cover and get them all nearly captured. It had to stop.

"Look Numbuh 1 if that girl doesn't stop going on missions then Numbuh 5 will! I ain't gonna just sit here and watch her ruin everything we've worked so hard for!" Her hair was coming out of its braid and her eye burned with anger beneath her red hat.

Numbuh 1's whole head was red as a tomato and even from behind his sunglasses the team could tell his eyes were blazing. "FINE!" He was shouting now.

Maybe it was the fact that both were overly stressed about the past failed missions. Maybe it was just that they were in a bad mood to begin with. Maybe Numbuh 1 was just sick of fighting. Either way nothing could have prepared any of them for what he said next.

"I'm sure Lizzie would make a better Numbuh 5 anyways!" As soon as the words had left his mouth he regretted ever saying them. He heard four gasps coming from his teammates.

Numbuh 5's eyes were wide with shock and beginning to tear up. She pulled the brim of her hat over her eyes and turned on her heel sharply. She stormed towards the rooms. But instead of heading towards her room she turned to the left and entered Numbuh 1's.

Numbuh 1 watched as she disappeared from view. He felt guilt flood him. He hadn't meant to say that. He hadn't meant it at all. No one could make a better Numbuh 5 then Abby, but he had just been so mad. He had spoken without thinking.

He heard Numbuh 3 shift uncomfortably and both Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 coughed awkwardly. They were all thinking the same thing as him.

_What's she doing?_

They didn't have to wait long. A few minutes later Numbuh 5 came storming out, a manila folder clutched in her right hand. She stood in front of him and held the folder in front of his face. His eyes widen as he realized what it was.

Her file for the Kids Next Door. All the information about her that was required to be an operative. Without it you couldn't be a Kids Next Door member. What in the world was she going to do with that? But a sense of dread creeping into his stomache told him he already knew the answer to that.

"You da boss." She ripped the folder, and its contents, in half before throwing them at him. She walked towards the door.

They hit him in the chest and the face before fluttering uselessly to the floor. He looked ahead of him in complete shock. Unable to move and heed the advice of the voice inside him crying 'stop her'. Numbuh 3, however, tried to.

"Numbuh 5 wait!" She reached out to stop her friend.

Numbuh 5 faced them. "The name's Abby." Then disappeared down the stairs and out of the tree house.

"Nu...Numbuh 5..." Numbuh 3's bottom lip began to quiver and her eyes began to water. "Numbuh 5..."

Numbuh 4 wrapped a comforting arm around the now crying girl before shooting his leader a nasty glare. "Wut'd ya say that fo'? We all know ya didn't mean it."

"Yeah Numbuh 1," Numbuh 2 added. "She was right you know."

Still they got no response from him. He just stood their, still as statue, then slowly, as if in a trance, walked to his room. Numbuh 2 looked from where Numbuh 1 had gone to where he had been. Something on the floor caught is eye and he bent down to get a closer look. His findings surprised him.

"He was..._crying._"

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

Numbuh 1 dropped onto his bed and buried his face into the pillow. Everything was going horribly wrong. He _knew_ Numbuh 5 had been right. Lizzie was just ruining the missions.

And he had never meant to say what he had.

_I'd do anything to just take it back._

But he couldn't and he had just lost his best friend because of it. He sat up and looked out the window. He could see Numbuh 5's figure, slowly becoming smaller as she ran away from the tree house.

_This is not the way I wanted to say good-bye, especially to her._

Guilt continued to flood through him as he remembered how she had sounded. _You da boss. _Her voice had been thick with tears. That had hurt almost as much as the fact that she was gone had. Especially because he was the cause of those tears.

He shook his head and swiped at his eyes, trying, unsuccessfully, to stop the flow of tears before they began.

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

Numbuh 2 sat down next Numbuh 4 who was silently turning the pages of a Yipper comic book. "Where's Numbuh 3?"

"Still in her room." Numbuh 4 didn't even look up.

"Same with Numbuh 1." Numbuh 2 looked worried. "It's been 3 days since she left and Numbuh 3 only comes out of her room for food. Numbuh 1 won't come out at all. He's going to starve."

Numbuh 4 finally set his comic down and looked over at Numbuh 2. "Numbuh 3 just lost her best friend! Of course she's not gonna come out of her cruddy room! And Numbuh 1's the reason she left! I don't think he'd be all betta' in a day eitha'."

Numbuh 2 nodded. "Yeah. He's probably still pretty upset. I bet he misses her too."

Numbuh 4 slapped his forehead. "Course he does! She's the only one he could really talk ta and now she's gone! And they all say Ah'm the stupid one."

Numbuh 2 looked towards Numbuh 1's door. "So in away...Numbuh 1 just lost his best friend too."

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

Numbuh 1 stared at the papers in front of him. Earlier, the first night she had left, he had snuck out of his room to get the remains of her file. He was please to see that it wasn't that hard to piece them together. They had only been ripped in half. Maybe if he could just retype them and print up another folder for her then she could come back without any questions asked from HQ. It was worth a shot.

He reached over and flipped on his CD player to listen to some music while he worked. He recognized the song as one he had heard on the radio before, but had never paid much attention to. He did now.

**Another day is goin' by**

**I'm thinkin' about you all the time**

**But you're out there**

**And I'm here waitin'**

It was true. Ever since Numbuh 5 had left he hadn't been able to get her out of his head. Her smile flashed before him every time he closed his eyes and her laugh haunted his dreams at night.

Yet here he sat, waiting for someone else to make it all better. To make everything magically okay. Thinking of every way to patch things up but never actually doing anything. Well that was about to change!

But first he had to write her up a new file.

**And I wrote this letter in my head**

**Cuz so many things were left unsaid.**

**But now you're gone **

**And I can't think straight.**

He began to type.

**_Name: _**_Abigail Lincoln_

**_Numbuh: _**_Numbuh 5_

**_Sector: _**_Sector B_

**_Job: _**_Best Friend_

**_Birthday: _**_November 11, 1994_

He took a look at what he had just written and nearly fell out of his seat. He really wasn't thinking right. He had messed up half of what he had written. Quickly he went back and corrected it.

**_Name: _**_Abigail Lincoln_

**_Numbuh: _**_Numbuh 5_

**_Sector: _**_Sector V_

**_Job: _**_Spy_

**_Birthday: _**_November 7, 1994_

**_Age upon joining: _**_9_

**_Special training: _**_Stealth and hand-to-hand combat_

**_Trainer: _**_Cree Lincoln_

He continued to type as the song continued to play.

**This could be the one last chance**

**To make you understand. Yeah!**

**I'd do anything Just to hold you in my arms**

**To try to make you laugh**

**Somehow I can't put you in past**

**I'd do anything**

**Just to fall asleep with you**

**Will you remember me?**

**Cuz I know I won't forget you.**

He hoped this would help convince her that he wanted her to come back. That he _needed_ her to come back. His team just wasn't his team without Numbuh 5. And not just anybody could be Numbuh 5. The team needed Abby.

He needed Abby.

He'd do whatever he had to to get her back. And that feeling scared him a little bit. But not as much as hearing Numbuh 4 hum the rainbow monkey theme song yesterday. He must have _really _missed Numbuh 3.

Shaking his head he checked over the finished report for any more errors. After finding none he clicked the print button and waited for the pages to finish loading. He put them in new manila folder and, in freakishly neat handwriting for a 10-year-old boy, wrote across the top: _Abigail Lincoln aka Numbuh 5_.

He slipped it into his mysterious invisible pocket (you know, the one all cartoon characters have so they can randomly pull out larger objects without any visible caring case) and walked out into the main room.

Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4's heads shot up as Numbuh 1 creaked open his door. He walked past them, very aware of their gawking stares, and walked to a window. He climbed the windowsill and prepared to jump when Numbuh 2's voice stopped him.

"NO! Don't do it Numbuh 1! Don't jump!"

Numbuh 1 turned his head to face his friends. "Don't be ridiculous Numbuh 2. I'm not jumping. Well I am but I have my rocket boots. I'm just going out for a little while."

That said he pressed the button on his shoes to start the rockets and jumped out of the window.

**Together we broke all the rules**

**Dreamin' of droppin' out of school**

**And leave this place**

**And never come back**

As he flew towards Numbuh 5's house he found himself being bombarded by memories of past missions times he had spent with her.

All the little fights they had, the silly ones, like when he had gone off to the college on his own while the other's had gone to the beach. He could still see her face as she stuck her tongue out at him. Even through a solid pine door he had known what she had been doing...and hadn't been able to resist doing it back.

And the times when she had stuck up for him. Like when the Delightful Children had blackmailed him into quitting the KND. It had felt so good to know that she had gotten the team together to come after him. She hadn't let him go that easy.

_And I won't let her either._

**So now maybe after all these years**

**If you miss me have no fear**

**I'll be here **

**I'll be waitin'**

He landed on her doorstep and reached up to knock on the door. A sudden thought made him stop half way through completing the action. What if she didn't want anything to do with him or the Kids Next Door?

There was only one way to find out.

Numbuh 1 rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door. A few seconds later he heard the sound of feet thudding against carpet and the door slowly crept open...

...To reveal Mr. Lincoln. He smiled down at Numbuh 1. 

"Well hello! I bet you're lookin for Abby right?"

Numbuh 1 nodded.

"She's up her room. Hasn't come out for a few days. Go on up. Maybe you can get her to come out."

_Yeah right, _he scoffed; _She probably won't even talk to me._

But he nodded and walked up the stairs to Numbuh 5's room. She still had the sign that read 'Numbuh 5's room. Cree keep out!' taped to the door. That was a good sign...right?

He sucked in some breath. _Here goes nothing._ He raised his hand and knocked.

**This could be the one last chance**

**To make you understand**

**And I just can't let you beat me once again.**

**I'd do anything**

**Just to hold you in my arms**

**To try to make you laugh**

**Somehow I can't put you in the past**

**I'd do anything**

**Just to fall asleep with you**

**Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know I won't forget you.**

There was silence in the room for a minute before he finally heard feet shuffling towards the door. A moment later it was pulled open and he came face to face with Abby Lincoln for the first time in three days. It had only been three days but it had felt like an eternity and he had to resist the urge to throws his arms around her.

She was giving him the 'deer caught in headlights' look. Like he was the last person she had expected to be standing in her door way. They just stared at each other, neither one willing to break the gaze.

"Nu...Numbuh 1?" It was more of a question then a statement. Like she had look alikes show up at her door all the time.

He smiled sheepishly. "He...Hello Numbuh 5."

At this her gaze became cold. "My name is Abby." And she began to close the door.

"Wait!" He placed his hand on the door to prevent its movement. "Nu...Abby I'm sorry."

She pulled the door open, grabbed his collar, yanked him into the room, and shut the door. She pinned him against the door. "What do ya think you're doin' here?"

He pulled free of her grip. "I came to tell you I'm sorry. Sorry for fighting with you, and saying those awful things I said to you. Especially the one about Lizzie being a better Numbuh 5 then you. There could never be a better Numbuh 5 then you."

She looked at him skeptically.

"I never thought that! I was just mad...you know how I am when I get mad. You're the same way."

She smiled a sad smile. "Yeah Abby knows. I know you didn't mean it. Figured it out yesterday. Once I'd cooled down. But it's to late for Abby." She hung her head. "I quit the Kids Next Door and I can't go back now. No matter how much I wanna."

He smiled. "Maybe...maybe not.

**I close my eyes**

**And all I see is you**

**I close my eyes**

**I try to sleep I can't forget you.**

**Na na na**

**Na na na**

**I'd do anything for you**

**Na na na**

**Na na na**

He pulled out her new folder.

"Wha…Wha's that?"

He smiled. "I retyped your files up. It's a good thing you only ripped it up once. It was easy to read and retype."

"But..."

"I never told HQ anything and I know no one else did." He winked. "What they don't know won't hurt them right?"

She looked stunned. "So..."

He smiled. "As long as no one but us knows then it's fine." He handed her her file. "Welcome back to the Kids Next Door Numbuh 5."

She grinned. "Wha'dya mean 'welcome back' Numbuh 5 didn't go no where."

He blinked for a minute before the meaning of her words set in. "Of course. Even the best operatives need a vacation once in a while."

She smiled. "Thank you."

**I'd do anything**

**Just to fall asleep with you.**

**I'd do anything**

**There's nothing I won't do**

She surprised him by wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him harder then Lizzie ever had. He didn't seem to mind though. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair (she wasn't wearing her hat).

"I'm so glad you're coming back home." She nodded. "Me too." She let go and placed her hat on her head. "Ready to go boss!" He grinned and hooked an arm around her waist. "Ready to go." She nodded. "Yup!" He leaned down and pressed the button on his shoes to activate the rockets and together (Numbuh 5 clinging to his shirt so she wouldn't fall) they flew back the tree house. Back to their friends. Back to their home.

**I'd do anything**

**To fall asleep with you**

They landed in the tree house behind the couch where Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 had gotten Numbuh 3 to come out of her room and watch a movie with them. They all grumbled for being disturbed during their movie and greeted Numbuh 1 without looking from the TV.

"Hey guys." Numbuh 5 said.

Simultaneously 3 heads shot up and turned to face their teammates.

"NUMBUH 5!" Numbuh 3 jumped up and hugged her friend. "You came back."

The others soon joined her in what quickly grew into a group hug.

"Glad to have you back on the team Numbuh 5." Numbuh 2 said clapping her on the shoulder.

"Wha' are ya talkin' bout. Can't a girl take a vacation?" She looked at Numbuh 1 from under her hat and winked.

"Huh?"

She laughed and walked towards her room. "Numbuh 5's tired, she's goin' ta make with the Zs."

**I'd do anything**

**Cuz I know I won't forget you**

Numbuh 1 just smiled and watched as she walked away, completely ignoring the baffled looks of his friends. Things were definitely going to be different from now on but...he relived the feeling of holding Numbuh 5 in his arms...it was defiantly going to be a better kind of different.

That was one thing he was sure of.

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

Well there ya go! Probably the longest one-shot I've ever written. I actually like this one! It's pretty good if I do say so myself! _::grins::_

Well that's my opinion now tell me yours! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flames will be used to roast Lizzie! As always.

I'm not sure when Numbuh 5's birthday really is so I just gave her mine. Well I changed the year but that's not important.

This is Silverflare07 signing out! Peace!


End file.
